


Волны

by April_Kaj, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Пропущенная сцена. Ночь в Вашингтоне, в номере отеля, после гибели Дорис.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Волны

Стиву казалось, что он тонет, захлебываясь в волнах, которые накатывались на него, погребая под собой, но успевали отхлынуть за мгновение до того, как становилось совсем уж невыносимо. Стив знал, что горе приходит волнами. В какой-то момент тебе просто перекрывает дыхательные пути, ты слышишь стук пульса в ушах и перестаешь понимать, как вообще можно жить в таком состоянии, но потом оно отпускает, оставляет лишь ощущение недавнего удушья и тупую боль где-то в районе грудной клетки. Это надо пережить, перетерпеть, сжать волю в кулак, научиться на достаточное время задерживать дыхание, отстраниться от боли, отвлечься. Переждать. Ночь всегда проходит, как говорил отец. Рассвет тоже будет. Просто не сейчас.

Стив забрался в прохладную гостиничную постель, пахнущую дешевым кондиционером, попытался расслабиться, но тело невольно напрягалось в ожидании следующей волны. Мысли носились по кругу, как чокнутая птичья стая, и воспоминания то и дело всплывали так четко и ярко, будто все случилось только что, будто он все еще видит труп Дорис. Он не мог называть ее матерью хотя бы про себя, пытался, но удавалось не всегда. Сейчас он даже был благодарен этой своей особенности. Дорис, почти чужая, так и не понятая до конца. Отец, Джо, Дорис. Всех, кого Стив так или иначе подпускал слишком близко, рано или поздно ожидала смертельная встреча с куском проклятого металла. На войне он думал, что привык к этой мысли, но сейчас понимал, что это не так.

В паре метров от него вновь тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся с бока на бок Дэнни. Он уже некоторое время возился, вздыхал, шуршал. И Стив благодарно прислушивался к этим звукам, что позволяло отвлечься хоть немного, не думать о мертвецах, не думать о боли потери. Дэнни вертелся назойливо, вероятнее всего, тоже не спал, а потому Стив даже дышать старался через раз, только бы не выдать свое действительное состояние. Дэнни же напротив всеми доступными средствами демонстрировал, как неудобно усталому ему на узком и жестком гостиничном диване. Стив сначала старался не реагировать на эту очевидную манипуляцию, послал его мысленно к черту, потом послал еще раз и вновь прислушался. Дэнни шепотом выругался и перевернулся снова.

— Ты прекратишь или нет? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Что? — голос Дэнни звучал сонно. — Не спишь?

— И как тут можно уснуть? Ты сопишь и возишься, как тюлень на берегу.

— Сам бы попробовал поспать на этом диване, — немедленно оскорбился Дэнни. — У меня еще после сидения в самолете поясница отваливается.

Стив повернулся, услышав, что диван скрипнул. Увидел в полутьме очертания Дэнни. Тот сел на своем диване, привычно пригладил растрепанные волосы, кажется, зевнул.

— Ты невыносим, — проворчал Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос его не звучал слишком благодарно. Вот уже пару минут волны боли не накатывали так ошеломляюще настойчиво. Дэнни отвлекал, заставлял концентрироваться на себе, раздражаться, невольно веселил. Дэнни был собой. Стив подумал, что если бы этот полоумный не примчался через половину страны, чтобы переночевать в его номере и потом сопроводить на Гавайи, то Стив, вероятно, успел бы за эту ночь рехнуться окончательно. Стив решительно передвинулся на край кровати:

— Вали сюда. А то завтра добьешь меня нытьем по поводу своей больной поясницы. С каких только пор она у тебя больная?

— С каких это пор? С каких пор?! Да я сам не могу сказать с каких именно. Когда я прыгал с тобой по крышам и упал на спину? Когда выскакивал на ходу из тачки? Сложно сказать, малыш, с каких пор!

— Да я понял, я же сказал уже, тащи свою задницу сюда. Мы уместимся. Кровать тоже жесткая, так что для спины полезно.

— Это потому что ты жадный и не мог позволить себе заплатить за нормальный номер, — проворчал Дэнни. Стив услышал как босые ноги шлепают по полу, закрыл глаза, сделал вид, что происходящее его совершенно не касается. Дэнни перетащил на кровать свою подушку, сел, душераздирающе зевнул. Запахло домом. Стив закусил губу, удерживая рвущееся из глотки сухое рыдание. Вместе со знакомым запахом горе навалилось с удвоенной силой. Держаться, держаться, выдохнуть. Выстрел в голову отцу, выстрел в грудь Джо, нож в боку мате... Дорис. Дорис!

— Стив? Ты как?

Стив заставил себя медленно вдохнуть и выпустить из кулака смятую простыню. Голос Дэнни звучал серьезно и настороженно. Он все-таки что-то заметил.

— Пытаюсь уснуть, — хрипло огрызнулся Стив. Голос его звучал жалко. Вероятно, Дэнни это тоже заметил. Этот сукин сын, его мальчик, бывает слишком внимательным, когда не надо. Вот, откуда это ощущение, что пахнет домом: слабо пахло дезодорантом Дэнни, им самим.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Дэнни. — Попытайся уснуть. — Он вновь неловко завозился, но почти бесшумно, явно пытаясь сдвинуться к самому краю, не потревожить. — Но если что... ты знаешь, что я рядом.

— Сложно этого не знать, если ты все еще ведешь себя, как тюлень, — пробормотал Стив, пытаясь понять, почему сейчас эта привычная близость кажется такой невыносимой.

— И я тебя тоже, — отозвался Дэнни неожиданно.

Горло вновь сдавило, и Стив с ожесточением потер его, несколько раз попытался сглотнуть. Воздуха не хватало, он проваливался в боль, в спазм, тоже идущий волнами, из самого сердца.

— Эй, эй, Стив. Что с тобой?!

— Я не знаю. — Что-то соврать не хватило сил. — Я не знаю, что со мной, Дэнно.

Нелепое детское прозвище. В последнее время он редко так Дэнни называл.

— Так, тихо, все в порядке. — Теперь Дэнни нависал над ним, сидел рядом, встревоженно вглядывался в лицо. Стив не открывал глаза, но ощущал происходящее всем телом. Уверенные ладони на плечах. Дэнни прижал его к кровати, убрал ладонь Стива от горла, отстранился, но Стив осознал, что волна вновь откатилась, оставив его обессиленным на влажных простынях.

— Сейчас, — Дэнни соскочил с кровати. Стив прислушивался к звукам, пытаясь понять, что тот делает. В ванной полилась из крана вода, потом Дэнни явно занялся потрошением своей сумки. Зажегся свет. Стив выругался и закрыл глаза рукой. Открыть их было нелегко, под веки будто песка насыпали.

— Эй, — снова Дэнни, когда же он отвяжется! — Стив, убери руку, посмотри на меня. Вот, выпей.

Стив все же заставил себя открыть глаза. Дэнни стоял над ним, загораживая свет лампы с потолка. В одной руке он держал стакан с водой, в другой — маленькую белую таблетку.

— Это что? — опешил Стив.

— Алпразолам.

— Что?

— Успокоительное.

— Что?!

— Просто заткнись и выпей. Мне когда-то помогало. У тебя какая-то чертовщина. Я бы назвал это панической атакой, если бы у тебя хоть что-то вызывало панику.

— У меня нет панической атаки! — Стив резко сел, внезапно ощутив не только душевную боль, но и физическую — мерзко заныли виски.

— Я не знаю, что у тебя, — согласился Дэнни. — Но ты себя в зеркале не видел. Тебе плохо. Просто выпей эту чертову таблетку и ложись обратно!

— Дэнни, иди нахрен!

— Пойду даже туда, если выпьешь таблетку!

Стив замер, переваривая сказанное. Потом его затрясло, и вновь пришлось задержать дыхание, скрыть реакцию внутри. Смех? Истерика? Какой же тряпкой он стал! Дэнни сел рядом, Стив ощутил, как прогнулась кровать, как живое тепло окутало его — рука Дэнни на его плече, на его груди, ладонь у подбородка. Желая только прекратить эту новую пытку, Стив вырвал стакан у Дэнни из рук.

— Давай сюда свою таблетку, а то не успокоишься.

Проглотить немного воды с лекарством почему-то оказалось не таким простым действием. Стив вновь чуть не задохнулся, поднял голову, чтобы не выплюнуть воду. Позорище какое. С усилием сделал глотательное движение. Вода с таблеткой холодным комом прокатилась по пищеводу.

— Отлично, — Дэнни забрал стакан из руки Стива, который вновь закрыл глаза. Потом погас свет. — Теперь ложись.

Дэнни ушел в ванную, и мертвецы вновь начали окружать. Такие четкие образы, окровавленные останки. Похороны отца, и он сам, катавшийся на волнах горя, почему-то не такого выраженного как сейчас. Он сам, еще умеющий держать себя в руках, одетый в парадный синий, держащий строй.

«Твой синий — черный», — раздался в голове голос Дэнни, и образ похорон отошел на задний план. Стукнула дверь, потом заскрипела кровать. Дэнни вновь очень осторожно ложился рядом, так и не лег до конца, напряженно предложил:

— Я могу вернуться на диван.

— Не надо, — прошептал Стив, усилием воли отгоняя от себя образ еще не случившейся смерти и не случившихся похорон.

Все, кто ему дорог, рано или поздно уходят. Точнее, их забирают. И Стив ничего не может с этим сделать. Но Дэнни был жив, он возился рядом, от него шло тепло, он пах домом и надеждой на покой.

«Я испугался, что потеряю и его тоже, — вдруг осознал Стив. — Я испугался до чертиков. Я идиот».

— Дэнно...

— Что?

— И я тебя...

— Да спи уже... Я знаю. Спи.


End file.
